Some unnamed Crane and Viper kink fanfiction
by Doorman361
Summary: Decided to write anon a Crane/Viper wank fic. Hit some writers block so it will be a two parter. First fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

A solitary sliver of light escaped a hotel window as Crane drew a small crack in a set of curtains, revealing to him darkness of the world and more importantly the fact that there was not a single soul in the area, Crane looked back at his serpentine friend who was in the process of removing her head adornments , "And you promise no one will ever know?".

"Probably not, Assuming the clerk keeps his mouth." Viper smiled, "And we are trained Kung Fu warriors so that shouldn't be an issue. " Viper placed her flowers on a nearby bed stand and proceeded to place a small sack onto the modestly sized bed slightly scuffing up the well tightened red sheets, Crane felt a bit bad that such a well made bed was going to be used for their intentions, the clean up crew was going to have their hands full when they were done with the room.

"Are you one hundred percent sure no one will ever know?" Crane repeated peeking his head back out the window, anxiety clearly shown in his voice. Viper let out a sigh, annoyed at the birds uneasiness. "Crane look at me." the bird complied, "I...Just..." Viper cut him off, "I rented out the entire hotel for the night, There is no one here but us and a few night employees." Crane opened his beak to speak but was stopped by the serpent, "No ands, ifs or buts." Viper hopped onto the bedding, "I paid good money for this and we're going to do this whether you like it or not, because" Viper gave out a snort, "Its not like we can do this back in the barracks". Crane groaned, she was right, doing this back at the Jade Palace would have drawn many unwanted comments towards the two of them. However she could have at least pick a better scene, their current accommodations where nothing if not the cheapest and while the room itself was of a higher quality than the other rooms it was hardly more than what he was used to back in the Palace, as a matter of fact the only thing there that he wasn't used to was the bed and the small nightstand next to it that was now covered in scented candles and Viper's adornment flowers. He would have gladly traded the comfort of knowing that no one would know of the twos plans for a silk sheet or two, but the dye was cast and he was stuck with little more than a few dozen shacks that comprised the hotel.

"Crane, we are a few miles away from the Palace, Away from it all, alone in a hotel that I paid a hefty yuan for." The snake said as a smile formed across her face. "Lets try to enjoy it.", the snake then proceeded to pad her tail onto the bed, beckoning the avian to sit. Crane complied and proceeded to take a seat, "So what's in the sack?", Viper let out a nervous laugh, "You have to promise me that you'll go through with what I am about to show you.". Crane cocked his head suspiciously,"Viper if it's opium then I'll just leave now." Crane's mind flashed back to the first and only time she was allowed to use the black tar, he had never seen such vulgar things in his entire life not to mention the fact that she had such means things to say about all of her teammates. "Its not that!" Viper followed up quickly, "You might be a little disturbed, but trust me you'll enjoy it." Viper gave a little smirk and giggle, "Trust me." Crane hated that she could do this to him. "Fine I promise, but it better not involve ass play."

"Great" Viper perked up and began to dump the content upon the bed. The bird saw no connection with any of the items which consisted of a small whip, silk scarf, a jar of honey guilinggao and what appeared to be a hollow metal sphere with two strips of leather attached to adjacent sides. "So we're here to torture someone but you thought it would be a bit cold so you bought a scarf and...um You have guilinggao here so maybe you wanted to work on your skin?" Crane asked as he reached for the metal ball, "and what the hell is this thing for?" Crane asked giving the item a look over, "I thought we were just going to...You know." Crane implied trying not to offend her. "Fuck?" The snake respond batting a grin at Crane as she slowly slithered his way. "Well you make it sound vulgar when you say it like thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." The bird was caught off guard as he felt light kisses grace his lower stomach "Some of those things are for later." Viper said lightly pushing against the birds chest, "For now lay back and relax a bit and I'll grease the wheels a bit". Crane nodded tossing all items to the far corner of the bed and proceeded to rest his back on the stuffed bedding, being off his talons felt nice and for the first time since coming to the room the bird felt a little relaxed, "You know maybe this won't be so bad." Crane said glaring at the serpent who was tugging playfully at the avians silk pants, "I'd like to see what secrets the great Master Crane has."


	2. Meat of the story

Viper enticed, Crane obliged, lifting his hips up to give her enough room to remove his briefs, revealing a rather large member underneath. "I should have brought more honey guilinggao." Viper chuckled as she lowered her head towards the birds phallus taking only the tip into her mouth, this received positive feedback from the bird in the form of a light moan that only made the snake want to go deeper, but she had other ideas. Viper slowly removed her mouth off the birds cock giving him a seductive smile as she let a thin strand of pre cum and saliva run off her lips and onto the avians body. "Tasty." Viper said smacking her lips together, "But I know how to make it even better." The snake said coyly as she reached over to the jar of guilinggao and after hearing a slight pop the bird felt a cold sensation on his rod and it wasn't the sensation of the girls coldblooded kisses, the sneaky little snake had rubbed a more than modest amount of the black jelly onto his member, "What are you doing?!" The bird yelped. "I'm just making it a little sweeter." Viper smiled as her head slithered its way back down towards the birds cock, sucking up any tiny bits of jam that slipped through her coils. The snake licked her lips thoroughly preparing herself for the rather large task ahead. Crane on the other hand noticed something was a little off about Viper's lower body, the bird pulled the coiled snake out with no resistance on Vipers end and after getting a better look he noticed a horizontal slit in the snakes body. With a sly grin Crane opened his beak and circled his long slender tongue around the snakes scales, after a few moans of delight from Viper, Crane discovered his prize, the snakes moist sheath revealed itself to him, the bird repositioned the serpent onto his body and began to go to work, trying to find the snakes sweet spot, which due to the exoticness of the snakes genitalia proved to be quite difficult. His efforts hardly went unnoticed as Viper's body squirmed around with delight, after a few seconds of adjusting to the pleasure that was ravishing her body, the snake returned her attention to the task of trying to fit the large phallus into her mouth. Without giving it much thought she opened up her mouth and began her slow descent to the base of the cock being ever so mindful not to jab the bird with a fang, she felt Cranes touge leave her as the avians body tensed up from the ecstasy. Crane's wing found its way down to the snake and soon found itself giving the girl light strokes of approval. Viper not being one to disappoint, continued her descent, lapping up every bit of fluid and honey jelly she could. While the snake was busy bobbing her head down on Cranes member, the bird has devised a fiendish plan, returning his tongue to Viper opening the avian continued his plan,as he began using his free wing began to rub the serpents sheath. Viper released a pleasureful giggle as feathers lightly brushed against her womanhood. After minutes of blissful touching and sucking, she removed herself off the birds rod revealing well polished piece of flesh that nearly shinned, If there was one thing she knew how to do it would blowjobs wouldn't it? Crane thought to himself as he sped his rubbing up. Viper had grown a bit jealous of the birds built in love toy. "Thats no fair!" The snake protested, "I can't do anything like that.".Crane slid his tongue out of her and swallowed what juices were present. "Its nice to have wings." Crane chuckled as fluttered the tips of his wings at the serpents face lightly tickling her nose. Viper batted his wings away and continue, "I wanna make this fair, it be a shame if you made me cum before you." Viper turned back around to the foot of the bed and grabbed the pink silk scarf, "Here put your wings back on the headboard." Crane turned around to see what the snake was planning, the headboard itself was a metal cast of iron bars. "Um..." Crane mumbled as he gave Viper a strange look, "I'm going to tie you up a bit so you can't cheat" the snake responded clearly annoyed, its like he never tried foodplay and bondage before, She thought getting off the birds body and proceeded to wrap the piece of fabric around the birds wing and proceeded to tied it to the iron bars, Crane gave a little protest, "Hold on one minute." Crane said quickly, "This is going a little too far, can we just cudd..."

Crane was unable to get anything else out as he felt the metal sphere slip into his beak, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this, but you left me no other choice." Viper said as she strapped the leather pieces together behind his head. "Ou an't o tis." Crane tried to speak past the gag he tongue flopping out of his mouth as he tried to speak.. "Oh no I think I can do whatever I want." Viper shot back, "And I think the foreplay is over baby." Viper returned to the foot of the bed and grabbed the whip, which appeared to be little more than a handle and a thin strip of leather. Crane frantically tried to undo the snakes scarf from the headstand, Viper had notice this and hoped to alleviate the birds fears. "Crane," Viper said trying to get the panicked birds attention it failed. "CRANE!" Viper yelled, it worked as he stopped what he was going. "You need to calm down, this is all just apart of the plan." Viper gave Crane a reassuring smile. "I enjoy it a little rough, its a snake thing." Viper giggled, "I Doot!" Crane yelled through the gag. "I know, thats what makes it sexy." Viper snorted like a little school girl, "But come on, I'll enjoy it and maybe next time we can do what you want, I hear that Mei Ling gal is coming to town, I'm sure we can work something out with her." Cranes pondered the idea of a three way with his ex and new found serpentine girl friend. "And if not Tigress could use a fucking." Viper added and continued to trail off, "Or maybe a four way? I mean I wouldn't mind watching those two kitties go at it." Looked down at the birds cock to notice it harder than before. "So we're in agreement?" Viper smiled. "Fin" Crane said rolling his eyes. "Awesome, now you're going to put that tongue of yours back to work.". Crane nearly choked to death as she rammed his tongue back into her slit. The girl moaned as she turned her attention back to the avians girth, not longer in the mood for foreplay she unhinged her jaws and dove right bobbing her head up and down.

Hit another writers block and will pick it up at a later time or just scrap it completely and start over.


End file.
